


Welcome Home!!!

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Kenny, Alpha Levi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bite marks, Eren is Kenny's favorite son, Eren is a sly omega, Good Parent Grisha, Grisha has no beard here, I ship kenny and grisha so hard, Incest, Kenny is also a pervert, Kenny is good husband, Knotting, Levi is taller than Eren, M/M, Mating, Modern AU, Older Brother Eren, Omega Eren, Omega Grisha, Scenting, So is Levi though, Tall Levi 'cause why the heck not, Underage - Freeform, Young brother Levi, jealous Levi, might make a sequel with the two of them, power bottom Eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 07:30:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11375493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: Eren was coming home for Christmas break and Levi was excited to spend his vacation with his omega.Eren can't wait to come home. To his parents, and to his beloved alpha brother that he plan to be mated and bonded with him...





	Welcome Home!!!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BumbleFree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BumbleFree/gifts).



> Yeah, title and is so overused, lame and sucks, so is the summary but what the heck I don't care 'cause I'm lazy.  
> It's been so long since I've written, and posted in this site, *nervous chuckle* I hope you forgive me, especially for those who have been waiting for the continuations of my fics...  
> I'd like to thank BumbleFree for the inspiration. I hope you like this half-assed work senpai (///^.^///)  
> Thanks also to my beta, Eren_is_Rhiannon, for helping me out with my mistakes. You're the best <3!!

Eren was coming home and Levi couldn’t hold off the flurry of excitement and longing to see his older brother.

His omega whom he loves dearly and so intensely would be with him again.

It had been an arduous wait as the months stretched to what seem like years for the yearning Ackerman. He missed Eren after having been so far away from him since the brunet had to stay in a dormitory of his University. And after receiving news from his parents of the older male’s homecoming, Levi had made sure to clean every corner of the house, with the most special regards to Eren’s room since his omega must be well situated and taken care of, especially in the premises of his own home.

His pale fingers fiddled the silver ring looped around his ring finger. His actions proved to be expressing his impatience, though it was not like that Eren never went home, it’s just that the brunet visits home only in special occasions and then he would rush to his University after a day or two.

He longed for Eren and that soft, sweet voice to call his name. To have that brilliant emerald gems settled to him and only on him and have that intoxicating and addictive fragrance of cinnamon and orange blossoms of his omega to spur his inner alpha as it filled his lungs. Eren’s warmth, smile, his wonderfully thick thighs and slender hips that fitted for his children. He missed all of it with a fiery passion.

Eren. His most beloved. His precious omega. Ever since he was young, he had a crush on his older brother. It was hard not to. Eren was perfect; kind and caring yet so attentive and held strongly to his ideals and goals. Everyone at the Day Care where Eren used to work, wanted him to be their wife and Levi had to fight his way through, claiming his territory by visiting and giving kisses to his older brother, ensuring that all of the class was present and watching as he did so. And maybe he had growled and threatened some kids with his murderous glare that they cried and peed their pants… Ooopss.

Eren had fully presented as an omega when his first heat arrived, and Levi knew that he was meant to be Eren’s mate as his wolf had relentlessly urged him to mate with the omega. Their parents had been skeptical when he confessed about the fact, and Grisha had their compatibility tested then found out that they were a perfect hundred percent compatible for each other. It’s a rare case to have mates within family members but it was not abhorred in their society that was long reigned by biology.  

The sound of the ringing bell echoed into the house, and his sharp ears caught it immediately. Levi rushed to the door, jumping over the last three steps to which produced a loud thump and a scold from Kenny. Turning the knob to coax the front door open, he was greeted by a dazzling smile and as his sight met Eren’s features, Levi swallowed almost visibly, his mouth drooling as the wind carried over that irresistibly saccharine scent that he had been craving for months.

A comforting heat washed over his body and Levi’s senses went haywire with that delicious scent engulfing, overwhelming him in a sudden embrace. Eren’s body was warm but his was igniting to a wildfire with such simple gesture.

Eren pulled away slightly, a few mere inches but despite the short distance, Levi felt compelled to close in the distance set between them. He wanted to bask in his omega’s heat, the feel of his soft body and wrap his hands around those sexy hips. His lips formed to a smile and he whispered: “Welcome Home Eren.”

A breathe of a sigh curled on his ears, and Eren pressed his lips against his own. The action surprised him but nevertheless he accepted it with delight and need. He ought to pull Eren close to him and carry the omega to his room and claim that precious and flawless flesh with his mark. But for the second time, Eren moved away, farther this time.

“Oh goodness! You’ve grown taller than me, and buff too!”

Green eyes appreciated his figure, the attention and unspoken praise sending sparks through his body as his pride soared at the comment. The sleeping organ in his pants twitched in response to the glint of lust that flickered in his big brother’s eyes and the alpha puffed his chest to subtly display his sculpted muscles that hid underneath the thickness of his coat.

 _Keep your eyes on me, my omega_. His wolf demanded in the depths of his being and when Eren hummed his approval with his eyes taking in his muscled form, his alpha howled in delight with triumph.

“You alphas are so unfair.  We omegas could only have so little muscle with our body controlling our metabolism and muscle structure.” Eren mumbled in complaint, and Levi was distracted by the alluring pout of his big brother’s lips. They looked so soft and Levi wanted to devour those pink petals so to entice such appealing red color on them.

“Levi do you have any intention of letting your big brother in?” A voice interrupted his train of thoughts. Eren perked in excitement then ran to meet his omega father with a hug.

His heart stuttered in his chest and his breathing stuttered. His eyes widened minutely before they narrowed akin to a predator on its prey as he trailed his beady irises at Eren’s backside.

**_That’s one glorious behind._ **

Despite the loose material of Eren’s sweatpants, the round mounds were so perfectly displayed, jiggling about with each gentle movement of the omega. And like a catalyst, his thoughts wandered in a torrent of lustful imaginings of that soft yet firm tan flesh molding on his hands and how tight Eren’s slick walls as they wrapped his cock that would be buried deep inside that lovely awaiting hole of his mate.

“Your omega must be freezing from the shitty weather and you haven’t even brought his bags inside. I didn’t raise you to such a lazy alpha.” Another interjector spoke, challenging and teasing and the young alpha growled, insulted at the remark yet there was disappointment spiking his heart. He was too busy fantasizing and feasting the sight of his older brother that he forgot that Eren stayed at the threshold of the door at their earlier encounter.

“ Dad! Papa!” Eren chirped happily, giving Grisha a kiss on the cheek and before he lunged at the bearded alpha, overwhelming Kenny with kisses that he missed so much from his beloved child.

“I missed my little firefly! So how was the University? Beat up some crazy ass perverts I hear. Haha! That’s my boy!” Kenny ruffled the soft tuft of brown hair, ignoring the omega’s complaints. Those bastards ought to know that Eren was not just any frail and meek omega. He was glad to have instilled some self-defense to his beloved child. From what he had heard from Pixis, an old friend that turned out to be the President of Eren’s University, that the omega had sent a handful of men to the infirmary and that brought a sense of accomplishment and reward to the head alpha.

Levi’s hands curled to tight fists as the words settled to comprehension. Some bastards dared to make a move on his omega. His eyes flickered with fury. He’ll hunt those men down and make them regret the very day they even attempted a glimpse at his mate.

He wished that he had marked Eren before he left home to start his college degree, but the omega had asked him to wait until he graduates. Levi couldn’t say no to Eren and agreed in both understanding and supporting his omega’s dream to be a primary teacher. They’ve only gone as far as marking their scents on each other so to forewarn some men that the gorgeous brunet was mated. But it seemed like they were stubborn and dumb people that rushed to ignore the fact that Eren was scented by his alpha and probably ogled and groped his mate. But then Eren had already taken over the beating and the alpha was grateful his father’s own protective behavior towards Eren that he deliberately enrolled the omega to judo class ever since he presented as an omega. Mumbling under his breath about skewing some perverts in Eren’s University, he decided to mull over his jealousy and protectiveness in silence and brought Eren’s bags to the house.

 

 

“How long will you be staying, Eren?” Levi asked, clambering to the stairs as Eren led the way while his parents followed behind. With deliberation, he tried not to stare at the jiggling mounds of flesh as Eren swayed his hips with each step forward.

“The whole Christmas break! Then I’ll return to Uni before the first Monday of January.” Eren answered, heading to the door of his room.

Happiness warmed the alpha’s chest. Eren would be staying for two weeks then. It was quite a long vacation and the news delighted Levi since last year Eren had to stay for only three days, before his omega returned to college.

“That’s wonderful news. More time for you two to bond. Levi had been so lovesick and sullen without you Eren. The very first week you left, he had cleaned the house so many times that it was sterilized.” Grisha stated without so much discretion, much to the dismay of the younger alpha’s pride and Levi was quick to defend his embarrassing behavior.

“No I’m not. Don’t exaggerate Dad.” The young alpha rolled his eyes, crossing his arms on his chest to exude dominance as he placed the bags on the floor of Eren’s room. A soft thud indicated him that Eren had sat down on his bed, probably pouting when his alpha denied missing him.

“Don’t lie you little shit. I saw you sneakin’ into my firefly’s room and caught you sniffin’ his panties.” Kenny threw in, a devious smirk on his lips as red filled Eren’s cheeks and Levi’s a faint pink color.

“Whatever, you do the same when Dad’s on night shift.” Levi retaliated.

The bearded man grinned, wrapping his hands around his omega while Grisha only shook his head in slight dismay.

“That I do, and I won’t deny it. Your dad had an amazing scent on-“ Grisha cut off his sentence. “Shut up, Kenny. Now lunch is in a few hours, so have all the time you need to unpack. We’ll call you two as soon as it’s done.”

With that, the couple left the two alone and Levi looked over the bed to see Eren flashing a mischievous smile, his eyes gleaming in triumph and joy.

“Sniffin’ my panties, huh.”

“Shut up, Eren.” Eren shrugged nonchalantly, before leaping off to start with the task.

“Whatever you say, Levi.”

 

Lunch had been a fulfilling feat. Eren seemed to have missed Grisha’s homemade cooking, not that he was lacking in his own, the omega had grown to his omegan father’s cooking, and he had been craving them ever since he left their home. Spoonful after spoonful, he filled himself with the delicious meal all the while trying to fill his parents’ questions and pouting when Levi chastised him not to talk with his mouth full.

After that they lounged around the living room, decidedly lazing and around watching GOT marathon, before Grisha and Kenny excused themselves to do a Christmas shopping though it was likely to be a date.  Eren knew that they rarely share their time together due to Grisha’s hectic shifts at the hospital and Kenny’s business transactions that came around from other cities, sometimes places with different time zones. It was close to impossible that they would be able to bond and lavish each other with love and affection. Though the raven-haired alpha had confessed to Eren that he was considering of quitting his job at Reiss Corps and start his small joint of a local bar so he could be closer and ever present to his beloved mate.

Eren thought it to be sweet and so unselfish, and so he supported his father with his decision and cheered silently for his father’s plan.

Now having the house alone to Levi and himself, he set his plan into action. He was going to have Levi’s mark and his on his alpha. He only came to realize how painful it was being so alone and distant to his alpha when he left for college. It was irrational and stupid of him thinking that he could handle the separation from his alpha. Since without the bond there was no solid connection between them, and his heart ached for his alpha, and it led him to regret having to wait to establish his brand on his alpha, and more importantly his mate’s claim on his.

So with determination, he deceptively guided Levi to the alpha’s room to proceed with his plan.

 

* * *

 

 

“I missed you, my alpha.” Eren whimpered against his ear, and the alpha frowned questioningly at the sudden needy tone in the omega’s voice. A kiss on his lips brought the younger male stumbling with his steps, and Eren pushed him to the bed, his body crushing on top of his chest.

“My alpha, my Levi.” Tan hands groped him with frenzied haste, grasping and feeling his broad chest as a supple ass rubbed on top of his groin.

“Hnng..” Eren purred, bringing one hand lower until it was palming his forming arousal.

Levi’s reaction was immediate. He reached Eren’s hand and pulled it away from his crotch, though even with the hand gone, Eren had him growing hard and aroused with his playful grinding. This was dangerous… Eren was dangerous.

“No, Eren we can’t”. He said, his voice breathy with heat despite his own confliction of emotions. Eren was inflicting such intoxicating stimulation towards his nether regions that the alpha felt his resolve break. He promised Eren that he’ll wait until he graduates. He couldn’t possibly break that, even if Eren was the one initiating the mating. His big brother could be experiencing withdrawal effects that he was acting like a horny and desperate omega.

The omega tilted his head, his eyes were like glowing emeralds as he assessed the younger male beneath him. “Why not? There’s a reason why Dad and Papa left the two of us alone. First possible reason is that they want us to bond alone, just the two of us. Second is that they want to avoid hearing me being fucked by my beloved alpha brother.” Eren’s hand slipped from his clutch and the omega pulled off his sweater together with the cotton shirt that he was wearing underneath. There was a smirk on his omega’s lips and he only realized that he was actually feasting at the sight of those perky pink buds on his omega’s chest.

His tongue tingled with the urge to taste and his mouth drooled with the thoughts of devouring those delectable nipples, play with them and bite them until they were all red and throbbing with need.

“Don’t you love me, my alpha? Or maybe you have found someone else?!” There was an accusatory tone on Eren’s quivering voice and Levi’s wolf reprimanded him upon making his omega upset and rejected and almost impulsively the young alpha blurted “No! There’s no else but you. You’re the only one for me.”

“Then maybe it’s my ass. Jean told me they look nice but maybe you don’t like them.” Anger flared inside his core. Someone had the audacity to comment about his omega’s glorious ass. He’ll find that bastard and cut his head off.

“You’re mine. Who is he?! I’ll rip him apart into pieces.” He demanded, growling as his eyes flickered with jealousy and hate.

A cunning smile was on his omega’s lips, and Eren raised a slender brow as if to challenge the alpha to prove his words.

“Oh am I really? Why don’t you prove it Levi? Claim me. Show that I’m yours by branding your mark on my neck.” Eren tilted his head, exposing the smooth column of his neck as offering and the alpha, impulsed by his possessiveness and anger, lunged upwards to flip their positions over. A yelp resounded from the omega’s lips and the alpha rumbled in response at the adorable sound, licking over the flawless skin. There was sweetness flourishing on its surface and the alpha came to understand that Eren’s scent gland had been secreting oils. He lavished the area for more, finding its flavor delectable and addicting and when a hand slipped into his pants and stroked his member, he groaned in pleasure.

Eren whimpered, squeezing the forming hard on in a firm grip before purring to the alpha’s ear. “Amazing… So young and yet so big already. Just imagining taking this”—another squeeze—“to its full ripeness; you’d be too big, monstrous for me, especially with that knot tearing my hole apart.”

The words brought forth a vivid imagery to the alpha’s mind and Levi grazed his teeth along the omega’s neck, his canines dangerously threatening to pierce the skin. His own hips jerked in response to the omega’s fondling as his member searched for more stimulation. The alpha leaned in and the very moment their lips touched, something feral and primitive awakened inside him. He crashed his lips hard against his omega, tongue flicking before deliberately worming in the delicious cavern to taste and mark that sinful mouth.

A moan vibrated against his own, and the raven-haired male savored the wet tongue that danced with his own. They mingled hotly, dragging and gliding, creating lewd squelches and smacks. Arousal strummed like a powerful chord, stirring his cock to harden with each lascivious touch. Eren allowed him to dominate his mouth, his body shaking with excitement and lust as he lay pliant and obedient underneath the alpha.

His lips relinquished their ravish to proceed his siege southwards. His eyes glimmered at the sight of those rosy nubs that perked into attention. Wanting a taste, he lowered his head and devoured the left bud. Eren keened in response, his hand latching to his head before it pushed forward as if to beckon the alpha for more. Levi was pleased of such reaction and so he continued his actions and deliberately played with the neglected nipple with his fingers, eager to bring his omega into submission and trembling with pleasure.

With greed and haste, he moved his hands to take off the remaining clothing from the omega without disrupting his feast. He surged lower, trailing his lips along the span of golden skin, making sure to emphasize his claim by marking the flesh with possessive sucks and ardent teeth.

He made a lavish lick over the navel, and Eren whimpered, eyes flitting akin to humming bird’s wings.

His hands journeyed furthermore, and when his palms finally grabbed hold of the pair of globes of Eren’s backside, he groaned, drunk and delighted. The texture was exquisite, soft yet firm against his rough hands. They were so round and probably _so tight._ He licked his lips, unable to stop a low purr to vibrate in his throat. Eren moaned in return, squirming when the Levi spread his thighs apart.

The sight that welcomed him was purely enticing. The average size cock was twitching, its head all red and leaking and that lovely pink hole was pouring so much of that fragrant slick. It ought to beckon Levi for a feast and the alpha did not resist the invitation. He fastened his mouth on the quivering ring of muscle, its juices overflowing onto his tongue and into his throat. It tasted like honey, so sweet and viscous and Levi drank more, slurping and sucking with his tongue searching and digging further into the cavern to coax more.

The thirst was momentarily quenched, only to return more powerful than ever. Suddenly this wasn’t enough. He wanted more. He needed to make Eren scream and shout his name, knot him and mark that precious flesh of his neck. He has to brand Eren’s insides, taint the walls with his seed. Levi inserted a finger into the pink entrance. It slipped with ease and a squelch, even more the sound that escaped from the omega’s lips was absolutely heavenly that it made the alpha want to hear more.

“You’re so wonderful, my omega. So wet and eager for me. And you fucking taste so good.” A whimper resounded through his ears and he plunged another appendage inside. Eren mewled, his legs twitching and bending as his heels dug into the mattress.

“I –I want to taste Levi too. Please let me taste your cock.” Eren pleaded, and Levi still not wanting to stop his ravish, positioned themselves to which both of them were lying at their sides, Eren’s face on his crotch and Levi still gulping more of that slick as he dug his tongue deeper into Eren’s delicious cavern.

Undoing his pants, the omega wasted no second and engulfed the head of his cock. The alpha groaned, the vibrations travelling along Eren’s hole and the omega mewled at the sensation. A hungry and enthusiastic tongue devoured his cock, kitten licks and soft sucks were executed on his balls. Levi cursed when Eren attempted to deepthroat him, his warm mouth encasing his whole length and the back of his throat rubbing against the tip. Eren gagged and retreated for a momentary rest before repeating his actions back again.

With the third and last finger stretching his hole, the omega screamed when Levi found and stimulated his prostate. “Mphh!! Anghh-right-ah- there!!!Please Levi fuck me now. Claim me as your bitch, please!” Eren beseeched and Levi craving the sensation pleasure of knotting and breeding his older brother made him compelled to divulge the omega’s request.

Spooning his omega, he lifted Eren’s right leg and guided his cock inside. It was an endeavor to stop himself from thrusting into the omega’s wonderfully tight and warm cavern. A guttural sound passed through his lips and his groan echoed in time with Eren’s broken moan.

“Yes yes yes. Levi please! Fuck me! Fuck your big brother with that hard fat cock!”

With that Levi snapped his hips. Gone was his gentleness and restraint as he pummeled that sweet ass with purpose and power. Eren begged him beautifully so who was he to deny such lascivious request.

Moans and occasional groans and growls from the alpha rang loudly in cadence to the strident and sharp slaps of balls against Eren’s ass cheeks. His cock felt so welcomed inside, the slick walls embracing him like the way he was holding his omega in a tight lock. Tilting his head to the side, Eren displayed once again his neck as a form of complete submission and the alpha understanding the soundless notion and embedded his mark by biting through the skin. Eren let out a loud shout of his name before stilling to a climax. His walls convulsed tightly around Levi’s girth and the alpha cursed, licking the crimson that painted his lips.

“Alpha. Cum inside me. I need you to cum inside.” Eren gasped, and the alpha smirked as something devilish flashed through his head. He slipped off his cock out of his omega, ignoring the complaint of both his big brother and his inner wolf. He sat up, tugging Eren on his lap. Once Eren understood his motives, he sank himself on that proud member, moaning loudly when gravity pulled him to be seated, fully sheathed with his alpha’s length.  Eren started with an even and determined pace, wanting his alpha’s mark painted on his walls by cumming aplenty inside him. His hips moved in a seductive dance, hitting his prostate shallowly and providing sweet friction for his alpha. With spread legs, he displayed himself completely, showing his compliance and delight of pleasing the younger male as gunmetal eyes ravished his beautiful body.

“Nghh-ah-soo deep! Alpha wants me to ride his cock? Does it make you feel good seeing your big brother riding your huge cock? Oh alpha please let me mark you too.” Eren was mumbling mindlessly, thoughts drunk and still high off his orgasm. Levi pulled him flush against his chest and Eren kissed his porcelain skin before giving it a lick. The omega dug his teeth into the hard flesh, shivering as a hot groan fanned over his ear. His alpha’s arms suddenly engulfed him and Eren was electrified as the alpha moved his hips in rapid succession, his hard cock pushing against his prostate with merciless speed. Eren fumbled to keep himself upright, sensitivity and blinding pleasure wrecking his senses overwhelmingly as he scrambled for support by wrapping his hands over the young male’s shoulders.

Over and over, Levi slipped in and out of him, compelling a second orgasm to unfurl. His back bended into a curve, and his alpha pursued with an impulse to reach his own end. Levi’s pace staggered, frantic and desperate until his knot expanded to completion, stretching Eren’s walls furthermore as his member ached and completely filled the omega with hot semen that came out in thick spurts.”Hmmngh. Levi, my alpha.” Eren purred, nuzzling on Levi’s neck before bestowing a kiss, thankful and loving to his alpha. Levi smiled at him, adoration and happiness in his eyes.

“Anything for you, love.” The alpha crooned, drowning in Eren’s renewed scent that was underlined with his. Eren’s giggle filled his ears, and Levi knew that Eren found his temperamental behavior amusing. He nipped the forming mark on his mate’s neck as retaliation, earning a surprised gasp from the omega.

“Our parents won’t be until later, is that right, Eren?” Levi whispered seductively, his eyes flickering with lust and desire as they flash towards Eren’s chest that fully decorated with marks and bites. Maybe he’ll add some more to the beautiful canvas…

 His smirk was returned with a cunning smile and heated eyes.

“Oh, don’t worry little brother, there’s plenty of time for us.” Pale fingers took hold of slim hips and silver eyes glimmered with a dark promises. A heated whisper was on his ears and Eren shivered, delighted and anticipating as Levi spoke.

“Good, since I plan to ravish you all over again.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
